De vuelta hacia la luz
by BonanaBona-Chan
Summary: Zuko ya había tomado una decisión, pero...¿habrá sido la adecuada?...¿podrá Katara hacerlo recapacitar?, lo que la maestra agua tiene para decir ONESHOT sutilmente Zutara


**hola hola...bueno, esta es la primera vez que dejo caer algo por estos lados (llámese anime, más específicamente Avatar), sólo una idea de lo que podría pasar en la cuarta temporada y bueno, ni uno de los personajes me pertenese...sólo las ideas n.n...ahora, la historia:**

**DE VUELTA HACIA LA LUZ. **

_**By **_

_**Bona-chan**_

-¡Ya basta!-oyó su voz normalmente suave y melodiosa desgarrada a causa del cansancio y la desesperación-¡ya no hay por qué pelear!-agregó al tiempo que dejaba que el agua con la que se había estado protegiendo (y no atacando) cayera a sus pies y escurriera por el lugar.

El chico la miró unos segundos, dubitativo. Finalmente bajó su guardia, pero no porque creyera realmente en sus palabras, si no porque tenía la "mala" costumbre de no atacar a personas indefensas y, aunque no era el caso, sabía que si la atacaba ella no se defendería.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?-preguntó finalmente.

-Quiero que entres en razón...¡todo esto es absurdo!-exclamó abriendo la brazos furiosamente para luego apuntarlo con el índice de forma acusadora-Y tu lo sabes perfectamente.

-¡Cállate!-exigió apuntándole de igual forma-...Tú no lo entiendes.

-Quizás no, pero tu tío me contó lo ocurrido y...

-¿Mi tío?-cortó sin poder ocultar un atisbo de preocupación en su voz-¿Sabes donde está?

-Él ha estado viajando con nosotros-explicó un poco más calmada-es una persona maravillosa... Él cree en ti.

Zuko bajó la mirada al suelo húmedo.

-Ese siempre fue su gran defecto-espetó con voz seca.

-O su gran virtud-sugirió la chica, seria-y yo quiero creer en sus palabras.

El chico volvió a subir la vista, sorprendido por la palabras_. "¿Acaso ella cree en mí?"_ pensó mientras observaba como la chica de la tribu del agua, aquella a la que había perseguido de polo a polo junto con el avatar, asentía tímidamente como si hubiera leído su mente.

-Ustedes no lo entienden-insistió-debo recuperar mi honor, debo...

-¿Pero qué clase de honor es ese?-preguntó-...¡Tu bien sabes que tu tío es más honrado que cualquier soldado de la nación del fuego!... Y mucho más que tu padre o Azula...-al ver que el chico volvía a desviar la mirada agregó frustrada ante tanta terquedad-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto admitirlo?

-Ya te dije que es algo que no entiendes... Tu fuiste criada con los valores de la lealtad y la justicia, en cambio yo toda mi infancia vi a mi padre pisotear a otros y aumentar su poder, y yo lo admiraba por eso... Quería ser fuerte y que él estuviera orgulloso, pero lo deshonré. Pasé a llevar los valores con los que me habían educado, yo ...-iba seguir hablando, pero algo lo detuvo, había hablado más de lo debido. ¿Pero porqué le contaba cosas de las que jamás había hablado justamente a ella? Quizás era esa enorme necesidad de sentirse comprendido, pero de todas formas...¿Por qué a ella?

-Pero lo hiciste porque sabías que estaban mal, hiciste lo correcto-su voz suave y casualmente "comprensiva" lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Claro que no!-insistió sin pensar más en el tema, hacía tiempo que había tomado una decisión al respecto y nada ni nadie le haría cambiar de opinión-...¡Soy una deshonra!-y punto.

-¡Por favor!-bufó ya sin paciencia-...deja de martirizarte por no ser como el resto de tu familia!... Date cuenta de que sentir o amar no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte...no trates de ser algo que no eres, porque tú eres mucho mejor, aunque no quieras darte cuenta...tu tío lo sabe-tomó aire- y como ya te dije...yo quiero creerlo...

Eso era todo. Le había dado justo al clavo, justo donde más dolía...¡Y sin siquiera conocerlo!¿Acaso tan evidente era?.

Calló unos instantes ¿Qué decir...Cómo actuar?, ¡Oh como deseaba saberlo en esos instantes!. Sentía como la sangre le subía a la cabeza, nublándole la visión. Sin previo aviso y llevado por la frustración, soltó un grito contenido y se abalanzó sobre la chica, tomándola por los hombros y acorralándola contra la pared de piedra que se alzaba a sus espaldas, sus piernas flaquearon y casi se tuvo que apoyar en ella.

-No trates de entenderme-amenazó con la voz siseante, la cabeza le daba vueltas y la sentía a puto de explotar, creía acordarse de haber tenido una sensación similar no hacía mucho. Sin embargo intentó concentrarse únicamente en su ira-ni si quiera lo intentes, niña-tuvo que detenerse para tomar aire y ya no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos.

-¿Zuko, te encuentra bien?-la escuchó preguntar preocupada, al tiempo que sentía que una de sus manos se posaba sobre su hombro.

-¡No me toques!-exclamó echándose hacia atrás con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban _"¿Por qué rayos se preocupa por mi?"_

Intentó dar la vuelta y marcharse, pero tan sólo dio un par de pasos vacilantes y luego calló al suelo, inconsciente.

**-xOx- **

_Algo frío sobre su frente le llamó la atención entre delirios y lentamente volvió a la realidad. Sentía todo su cuerpo arder, sin embargo logró abrir sus ojos y divisar una figura inclinada sobre él. _

_-¿Tío? _

_-Tranquilo Zuko, tienes mucha fiebre-alcanzó a oír su voz sabia y gentil opacada por un pitido agudo que sonaba dolorosamente en su oído-debes descansar, pronto pasará todo... _

_Y con esas reconfortantes palabras volvió a sumirse en un profundo sueño._

**-xOx-**

**hola de nuevo!...y?, que les pereció?**

**y aquí la gracia...recivo todo tipo de críticas!...es cosa de dejarme un RR con lo primero que les vino a la mente una vez terminaron de leer...lo que sea, y me harán muy muy feliz**

**o por ultimo...sólo para saber que has leído mi fic y así darte las gracias personalmente n.n**

**bueno, ahora si es todo por el momento**

**cariños a los que me leyeron,**

**Bonana bona-chan**


End file.
